Honest Game Trailers - Battlefield 1
Battlefield 1 is the 121st episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the first-person shooter video game Battlefield 1. It was published on October 25, 2016. Battlefield 1 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Battlefield 1 on YouTube "From the people who brought you massive FPS games set in every historical and modern setting imaginable, comes a game set in the one war they haven't touched yet - because it was too awful and depressing." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Battlefield 1 Script From the people who brought you massive first-person shooter games set in practically every historical and modern setting imaginable, comes a game set in the one war they haven't touched yet - because it was too awful and depressing. Yay...? Battlefield 1 Get ready for the savage intensity of Battlefield 1's opening moments. As the game shoves you straight into the front-lines as soon as you put in the disc and you brutally die in a variety of predictable ways with no hope of survival. In an experience that perfectly prepares you -- to get destroyed by everyone else playing online. S***! Well at least it's realistic! Prepare your surprised face for Battlefied 1's gut-wrenching campaign mode — a series of short stories told from different perspectives throughout the war, with dark bittersweet plotlines that treat WWI with actual gravity and respect and deliver an unusually emotional payload for a mostly multiplayer game about wanton dude murder with an attention to detail that immerses you in the nightmare of the setting -- that's only slightly undercut by your magical radar, regenerating health powers, and ability to resurrect yourself and will. Because at some point this still has to be a video game! After you recover from the gritty almost-realism of the campaign, get ready to toss all that period accuracy in the dumpster and blow it up! As the terrible, frustrating weaponry of World War I is ignored for a bunch of experimental and prototype firearms that conveniently take the forms of machine guns, shotguns, sniper rifles, grenades and rocket launchers, and everything else you come to expect in an FPS - plus a World War I version of that tiny gun from Men in Black. And Dice makes a bunch of practical gameplay choices like immortal horses, vehicles that don't control like garbage, keeping the spotting system even though now it's just pointing and shouting at guys like you have finger Tourette's, and turning chemical weapons into a useful sidearm instead of a horrible war crime. That all make for a better video game experience but probably have actual veterans spinning in their graves -- but don't worry history buffs, you still get to brutally murder people in muddy trenches with a shovel. Yay! Sink your teeth into the real meat of the Battlefield series: the online multiplayer. And get ready for a wide variety of modes to suit your playstyle from classics like team deathmatch and point captur, to weird pigeon-related modes to larger scale conquest maps where you'll never get to drive the vehicles, and the brand new operations mode where you'll need to set aside an entire weekend just to finish a single match. In a smorgasbord of game types so wide, you'll have played the game for weeks -- before you realize you're terrible at it. Choose one of four classes and jump into the frontlines -- then immediately get shot in the face from across the map and respawn as a different class like that'll help somehow. As you slowly crawl across no-man's land to the next objective -- only to be immediately one-shot once you get there. Until you finally get your hands on a tank and then just bulldoze everything in your way! In a shooter experience that's equal parts awesome and frustrating but will keep you coming back for more anyway. Because someday you're gonna be the one who makes it to that flame trooper kit first. Oh, come on! Get back here you asshole! So grab your stick grenades, cape and silly hat and bayonet charge into the most fun you'll ever have with one of humanity's collective nightmares. Because to be honest making an epic shooting game is the only way you're going to get anyone under the age of 30 to care about World War I anymore! Starring: Fresh-Faced Idealists; Grizzled Old Veterans; Wisecracking Tricksters; Naive Sidekicks; One-man Murder Machines; A Henna Tattoo Lady; A Whole Bunch of Corpses; and Physics Glitches. for Battlefield 1 ''was 'You're Baddlefield K/D 1.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'You're Baddlefield K/D 1' Wow, did you guys know this game is also the world's most detailed pigeon simulator? Truly a modern masterpiece. Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - Battlefield 1 'has a 96.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Reviews for this ''Honest Game Trailer were universally positive. Logan Booker of Kotaku described the Honest Game Trailer as "practically a glowing review." Booker also noted "it's not often that Honest Game Trailers puts out a mostly positive "review", but it does happen. Case in point — its recent coverage of EA's Battlefield 1, which gets about as close as you can get to an unscathed encounter with the usually cutthroat channel. As you may have already guessed, there's not much for Honest Game Trailers to work with, in terms of bagging out the game. In fact, most of the video is full of praise, with the single-player campaign in particular getting a thumbs-up." In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Ryan Winslett of CinemaBlend wrote "if you're looking for a different, and altogether hilarious, take on what Battlefield 1 has to offer, then the Honest Game Trailers folks don't disappoint. Hitting Youtube earlier this week, posted above is an "honest" portrayal of what you can expect in the trenches of Battlefield 1. If you're as lucky as I am, the Honest Game Trailer will actually be preceded by a legitimate trailer for the game, making the whole ordeal that much more entertaining." Winslett also added "I especially love an early section in the trailer where it's pointed out that the campaign is propelled by stories bearing gravity and respect for the subject matter but, once you're done with the short narrative; your primary focus will be yelling obscenities at a 12-year-old sniper on the other team of a multiplayer battle. Good stuff. ... The Honest Trailer does a good job (as always) of pointing out what makes Battlefield 1 so great while also shining a light on its silly, frustrating or downright ludicrous elements." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles design by Robert Holtby External links * 'Honest Game Trailers' Battlefield 1 Clip Is Practically A Glowing Review ' - Kotaku article * 'New Honest Game Trailer Kills Battlefield 1 With A Shovel ' - CinemaBlend article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:First-person shooters Category:EA DICE Category:Electronic Arts Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:War games